


How To Know When The Nile Will Flood

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pups are bored in History of Magic. Fluffiness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Know When The Nile Will Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

In the History of Magic classroom, Sirius was balancing his quill on one finger, his face screwed up in concentration. To his right, James timed the acrobatic feat by counting seconds under his breath. Further down the table, Peter enchanted fragments of chocolate to race around a spare bit of parchment and was then eating the losing piece. Only Remus, seated to Sirius's left, was paying attention to Professor Binns' monotone lecture. Today's topic, the more distractible Marauders had already decided, was something immensely dull, like variations in shades of gray, floating patterns of dust particles, or wrinkly old Egyptian wizards.

"...two ninety seven, two ninety eight, two ninety nine, three hundred! That's five minutes, Si!" James muttered. "Three oh three, three oh four...."

Triumphant, Sirius turned to glance at Remus.

"Hey Moony!" he hissed. Remus didn't look up. "Moony! Come on! Mooooooo -"

"Sirius, I don't care how long you can balance that bloody quill," Remus finally snapped, speaking in an annoyed undertone. He continued to take notes as though he had never been interrupted. "We have our exam in a month, and Binns is only going to review ancient Egypt once. The rest of you can fail if you want, but I will damn well be prepared."

The irate tone of his boyfriend's voice startled Sirius enough that he dropped the quill. ("Three forty four, best yet, mate!")

"I'm sorry, Moony," he whispered after a moment. "I know that stuff's important to you. We'll let you alone for a bit."

Remus' quill stopped its scratching for a moment. He had been sharper than he should have with Sirius, and likely hurt the other boy's feelings. Remus glanced down the table. Peter was still engrossed with his chocolate track, and it seemed he had named a particularly speedy morsel. James was now staring at Lily Evans three rows ahead, who had yet to look back. Sirius, for his part, was looking straight ahead and chewing his bottom lip.

Remus sighed. Sirius only chewed his lip when he was upset. It really was a very endearing habit, as it made his lips appear even more red and plump than usual. In fact, the only other time Sirius's lips looked quite so seductive was after a good hearty snog, or perhaps an even heartier shag.

Shifting to accommodate his growing arousal, Remus saw that he'd been resting his quill on his parchment, and the resulting spot had covered up words in his notes. He waved his wand almost lazily, removing the stain, and his eyes grew wide at what he read. One more look at Sirius convinced him that he'd taken enough notes for one day.

Meanwhile, Sirius gnawed absentmindedly on his lip. He should have known better than to distract Remus in History of Magic. Moony was occasionally willing to act up in practical lessons, but never in a lecture.

'Bloody hell', he thought, 'you'd think I'd know when to let him alone. I mean, I've only known him for the past six years, only been in love with him the past four and a half, only been snogging him the past two, only been shagging him the past -'

Sirius' inner dialogue was interrupted, however, by a strong hand on his thigh and a quiet voice in his ear.

"Do you know what I found in my notes, Paddy?" Remus moved his spare hand to the back of Sirius's head, entwining his fingers in the shining hair.

Shocked, Sirius looked around the lecture hall. As always, the Marauders were in the back of the room; no one could watch them from behind. James and Peter were both busy, and couldn't see Remus anyway, as they were on Sirius' far side. As for Professor Binns, since Remus had - oh God! - started nibbling Sirius' ear and the ghost showed no signs noticing, it seemed the old joke that Binns would keep teaching even if students started going at it in class was true. When it came down to it, no one was paying any attention to the boys in the far corner of the room.

"Paddy," insisted Remus, now licking Sirius' neck. "Guess what I found." His hand on Sirius' thigh began moving in slow, tickling circles. Sirius involuntarily bucked his hips towards the familiar caress and he turned his head quickly, giving Remus a deep, hard kiss.

Both boys were breathless when Sirius pulled away. Looking Remus straight in the eyes, he licked his lips as if savoring the taste. The tawny-headed boy shivered and moved in for another smoldering kiss.

If either boy had glanced around the room when Sirius pulled Remus into his lap, they would have seen that most of the girls, and a few boys as well, were watching intently. However, since Professor Binns had yet to notice, and their fellow Marauders had chosen to distract themselves by humming loudly and rather off key, they remained undisturbed.

Finally, Sirius pulled back again. "What did you find?" he asked, his voice deepened with desire.

Remus grinned wickedly. "The Nile was very important to the ancient Egyptians, you know, almost the only source of water, and -"

"Lord, Moony!" Sirius groaned. "I know you think I should study more, but this is 'hardly'..." he paused as he ground his hips up into Remus, emphasizing the word. "...the way to go about it. I'm very distractible at the moment."

"- they figured out that the Nile would flood whenever they saw Sirius, the star, getting higher in the sky," continued Remus, who expected the interruption but had been fazed by the grinding. Sirius, upon hearing his namesake, stopped complaining, although he continued rubbing against his boyfriend. "So they started keeping track of Sirius, so they would know when to plant and things."

"And?" gasped Sirius. Remus smirked and gave him a light, teasing kiss. They now had the attention of the entire class. Professor Binns had even stopped lecturing in order to gawk.

"It just goes to show that I'm not the only one who knows how important it is when Sirius starts to rise."


End file.
